Into Oblivion: Live
by DemyxTheMenace
Summary: Axel, Demyx and their band Into Oblivion have had a terrible concert so far. Could it be summed up to simple bad luck? Now, One-shot. T for language.


Chapter One: New Mexico

**I must add a disclaimer; KH and FF don't belong to me, unfortunately. And I will give you, a playlist of sorts of songs I put in at the bottom. I don't own those either. Well, most aren't mine. I'll tell you if it's a DemyxTheMenace orig.**

**Enjoy! :]**

**-Dem**

oOoOoOoOo

"It's peanutbutter-jelly time!" A certain red-head sang into his microphone. His voice went in and out as they were adjusting the sound. The crowd in front of him laughed and cheered as he continued.

"Axel," The blonde beside him hissed. She clutched the neck of her black and orange bass guitar in irritation. _If we had been here thirty minutes earlier and left when I had said, we would be playing right now! But no, Demyx had to buy some stupid hair gel for him and Axel. Little did we know they would get lost in Wal Mart and have to call Mar to come get them!_ She thought angrily.

"Relax, Larx." Axel breathed back to her, the microphone working by then. He grabbed it from its stand, throwing the cord over his shoulder.

"So! Who's ready to rock out now!" He called, grinning excitedly.

His audience roared loudly.

"Good to know." He laughed.

"As you probably already know, we're Into Oblivion," Axel gestured to his bandmates surrounding him on stage, "If you _don't_ already know...well, I can't help you.

"But, I wanted to do a few introductions before we begin. I'm the deliciously sexy Axel, or as my friends call me, The Arsonist Axel. To my left is the lovely Larxene! Give us a solo Larx!"

Larxene gave a seductive roll of her hips and played a faster version of the beginning to Waste It On by Silversun Pickups. She grinned widely when she received a few cat-calls. She sent a secretive smile to the pink haired male behind his drumset though, knowing he would be a little peeved at the attention his girlfried was getting.

"Fuckin' awesome, Larx!" Axel winked at her before walking over to a platinum haired male behind Larxene.

"This," Axel threw his arm around the man's shoulders with a smirk, "is the talented Riku! Come on Rik, play us a little somthin', somethin'."

The red-head let go so Riku could play a piece of Fireflies by Owl City. Riku gave a dazzling smile to the still-clapping crowd after.

"Awesome-sauce Rik." Axel walked around Riku to stand to the side of the giant drum-set behind the other four members of the band.

"Marluxia, our amazing drummer. Come on Mar Mar, solo please!"

Marluxia grinned up at the red-head, his soft pink hair coming out of its ponytail a little. He snatched his drum sticks from the snare and began playing some random beat.

"Fabulous!" Axel sang in a mock-gay way with a flick of his wrist.

The red-head made his way down to the last member of the band he hadn't introduced yet; a sandy blonde with a mull-hawk and sea-foam green eyes.

"Last but most certainly not the least in any way, Demyx, the fucking Menace!" he cried.

Demyx gave Axel a smile and strummed the beginning to The Words 'Best Friend' Become Redefined by Chiodos.

Axel returned to center stage, sending the blonde bassist another wink as she glared.

When Demyx finished, he spoke into his own mic, "Why thank you Axel, it's nice to know even though you picked me last to introduce, it's just because i'm just special like that. Bastard."

The crowd joined Demyx in his laughter.

"Yeah shut-up. So, to start things off, we'll play a little original we like to call Downfall Of Us All. If you know it, feel free to sing it with us!" Axel cleared his throat.

Larxene scooted up to her mic, and watched as her boyfriend, the pinkette Marluxia, did the same. Riku managed to adjust his mic as well.

Axel nodded and began singing with the rest of them a, "dadada," sound, clapping the beat above his head without singing into the mic.

"_Lets go!" _Demyx screamed before he began playing. Marluxia and Larxene joining him.

"_It's not easy making a name for yourself, where do you draw the line. I never thought I'd be in this far. Let's have some fun and never change that for anyone. Try not to miss me when i'm gone_." Axel danced around while he sang, making sure to bump both Larexne and Demyx, like he usually did. Larxene knew he just wanted to piss her off.

Larxene tried to contain her anger by strumming harder than necessary while she sang, "Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh."

"_I sold my soul to the open road_!" Axel belted, smiling as if he realized he'd gotten on Larxene's nerves.

The blonde scowled. _He is such a fucking idiot sometimes! God, I am so glad I broke up with him when I did or I would have never met Mar. _She thought angrily, strumming harder and harder, getting into the sarcasm and frustration of the song.

"_You won't find me in same spot believe me I could never stop; my life's turned upside down. Meet me out past the train tracks, i'm leavin' and not coming back. You're right and I was wrong, this town will be the downfall of us all_."

Demyx soon joined Axel at his mic so they could sing the next verse together.

"_I'm gonna need you to try to follow along, I did the best that I could to write you songs." _Axel sang, leaning away from the mic so Demyx could scream, "_Now go tell them we sold out, like we're the ones who changed."_

_"I write what I feel, I say what I mean," _Axel came in.

_"You can't buy sincerity!" _Demyx finally screamed, smiling at Axel and skipping back to his own microphone. Larxene was surprised he didn't mess up a single strum.

Larxene continued the rough treatment of her bass, but her poor instrument could only take so much abuse. She hadn't realized that she was strumming too hard on her beloved bass until it was too late; one of the strings snapped.

Larxene froze, her arm still raised for a strum.

Axel looked over, his eyes widening but continuing to sing; Demyx peeked around Axel to see what he was staring at and jaw-dropped; Marluxia winced, sending an apologetic glance to his girlfriend; Riku just frowned.

Larxene though, was boiling. It was her own fault the string broke but she was still pissed. Why couldn't she have remembered that the fourth string was too tight and might snap? Why didn't she remember to tune it before she got on stage?

"Fuck!" The blonde cried in woe, no one able to hear her as she spoke away from the mic.

Larxene stood, wallowing in self-pity and self-loathing until their beloved stage-manager Don, handed her her spare base. It was after the first song so he was allowed to check-up any instrument that needed it.

And though the old black and green base she had just been handed was not as nice as the one she just screwed up, it was still durable.

The blonde gave him a hug quickly before hooking it up and strapping it to her. She almost hit her head on her mic though, watching Don take her precious Foudre.

She hoped it wouldn't be too expensive to fix as Axel started the next song. She also hoped Marluxia would make up for her sorrow as she sulked behind her mic.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Axel was having so much fun. He was a little upset Larxene's bass broke a string, but only because it made her stop playing. He thanked whatever god there was that she had a back-up bass or he would have lost it.

It was the middle of their second set and he was dancing and jumping across the stage. He tried to get Larxene to do it with him occasionally, but she continued to mope. Demyx danced with him a few times, but had to stop for fear he would screw up a chord. Marluxia couldn't simply because he had to drum. Riku, on the other hand, didn't have a part in the song they were about to do...

"Well, this next song does not require a keyboard, so I think Riku should come sing with me. Come on, Rik!" Axel called, grinning at the platinum haired male. Axel knew Riku didn't like singing on stage. He was an amazing singer, the platinum-haired male himself just didn't think so.

The crowd absolutely lost it when they heard Riku might sing. Axel idly wondered who was the fan-favorite among his band members. He guessed either himself or Demyx, only because they were the more well-known of the five of them.

"Yeah! Come on Riku!" Axel laughed at the murderous expression his friend gave him.

Riku, after giving another glare, finally joined Axel at the front of the stage, with his own microphone in his hand.

"So i'm singing, and you're doing the screaming?" Riku asked Axel.

The red-head nodded and relayed the information to Demyx and Larxene. He watched as Larxene gave a sullen nod and proceeded to tell the pinkette behind his drumset.

"Alright, so this is a special one, just for you guys." Axel said, grinning again.

Riku rolled his eyes at the red-head but went along with it. He placed his hand on Axel's shoulder. He then nodded to Demyx and Larxene to begin playing.

"_Everything around me seems so much__different than where i'm from and at this rate I think my fate's been sealed; this lifes so unpredictable. We'll go, continue to live a life that no one knows where's this gonna go?" _Riku began singing softer than Axel usually did, letting Demyx take over a bit.

_"Right here, right now, this is, the beginning of the end."_

_"And I won't sing one single thing until we can get this right. I'm moving on, I'm moving on._

_ "Hey mom, I wrote you some soft songs, and tell Dad i'm just fine. We had to chose, we made our moves, and now we gotta go."_

Axel let the hand that held his mic drop so he could lean over and use Riku's, "_Go."_

Riku continued on with the song, Axel screaming the lyrics with him, until finally, there was a loud 'pop,' and Axel's screams could no longer be heard.

The red-head stared at his mic with a scowl. He knew this would happen. With Larx's bass string snapping, he was sure something would happen to him. He was thankful though, that it was when Riku had taken over. He was, in fact, the lead singer, and knew it would be disaterous if his mic broke while he himself was singing. Nonetheless, Axel shrugged it off quickly. He could still save the second set.

Axel dropped the microphone harshly, running and glomping Demyx.

The sandy blonde was slightly taken off guard by the singer now clinging to his back, but leaned forward so they could share the mic. He hadn't seen what had happened but heard the 'pop' and knew it couldn't be good.

Riku finished the song, absolutely beaming when the crowd went wild. The keyboardist bowed and returned to his position, rubbing Larxene's hunched back on his way.

Axel had secretly gotten a wireless mic from Don while the audience was focused on Riku and returned to center stage.

"How was that one? Lets give one more round of applause for our awesome keyboardist, Riku!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Marluxia was worn out. His face was sweaty, his back was sweaty, hell, the cut-off jeans he wore were sweaty. He swore he could feel his balls shrivel up.

It was right before their last set and he knew he was going to pass out easily. He'd be dead to the world in a few hours.

The drummer panted heavily, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He was taking a shower when they got back to the hotel, then he was doing a whole array of dirty things to his sexy blonde. He knew she needed it. Larxene loved that bass. But they would see how much it would cost tomorrow, and hopefully could take it in as soon as they got back home.

"Shit." The pinkette stated bluntly. His hair was coming out of its low ponytail and plastering itself to his face.

He sighed and ran a hand through the soft fuschia locks before re-doing the low ponytail.

"You doin' okay, Mar?" Demyx asked, waltzing up with his fender in hand.

"Shit. No. Larxene is upset, i'm tired, Ax is pissed. Fuck, why did this all have to happen tonight?" Marluxia groaned.

"Ahh, we're fine. Besides, just take your shirt off and let the sweat out man. It'll do you some good; I think you might've gained a few pounds." The guitarist teased, grinning his goofy grin. He was in the middle of taking his own lime green shirt off, throwing it on Axel's head nonchalantly.

"Shut up ass. Just go back and pluck your little guitar and let me do all the tough work." He laughed, tossing an empty water bottle that was sitting next to him at the sandy blonde.

Demyx retreated with a laugh, turning to speak with Axel, who had his guitarists shirt over his spiked, fire-truck red hair. He looked as if he would keep it that way. Marluxia figured he would.

The red-head was still mad, Marluxia could tell. But he also knew when they got back to the hotel, as soon as he saw all the missed calls and texts from his current girlfriend, Tsuki, he would brighten right up.

"All right, lets do this." Axel called to the drummer, nodding his head when Marluxia smiled.

The curtains on the stage they occupied flew to the sides as Marluxia began to drum for the next song.

The song was My Life For Hire, one of the pinkette's favorites. He idly remembered Axel explaining the meaning of the song once, but didn't remember what exactly, the red-head had said.

Halfway through the last and final act, Marluxia was due to pass out. He was so exhausted, and his drum sticks were being funky. He was unaware of the growing crack in the one he held in his right fist.

Marluxia sighed.

"Okey-smokey. This here's our last song. We uh, we hope you like it." Demyx grinned, scratching the back of his head reflexively.

"It's called, Just Let Go. I wrote it for my girlfriend a couple years ago and...I kinda wish she didn't have to tour right now so she could be here. But hey, this is for all you crazy kids in love." Axel sniffed dramatically, feigning a sorrowful expression.

He laughed before tapping his foot. That was the bands signal to begin to play.

Marluxia complied without further complaint, grunting feebly as his sore muscles worked for one last song.

"_We've got all night just to make it alright, would you take a walk with me. I'll give you all i've got just spare me your time, and I promise you won't want to leave."_

"_Are you, are you fallin' for me? This time, we'll find what we both need." _Demyx cooed, smiling fondly up at his red-headed friend, who'd begun swaying to the melody.

"_There's an old oak tree, we can swing and sway, we'll lock arms and lay." _Axel murmured, reaching an arm out to Demyx, who sang after him, _"You're so far away!"_

_"When I look at you, you're so far away, oh so far away. Oh, if you could just let go."_

Marluxia focused on his drumming, not on what he wanted to think about, like sleep, so he was unphased when his drum stick broke.

He mentally shrugged, it happened.

He snatched another stick from the holder around his stool, tossing the broken one behind him.

He was sure the other half had landed near him as well so he was more than surprised when he looked up to find a long, bright red gash, diagonally down Demyx's back.

The sandy blonde turned around to see what had hit him, wincing visibly in pain.

Marluxia paled. he hadn't meant for it to go that far! He thought it had just fallen beside him! He was absolutely horrified that he'd hurt Demyx!

Demyx locked eyes with the drummer, sea-foam met soft blue; pained met horrified.

Demyx nodded, knowing it was Marluxia, and knowing the pink haired male hadn't done it on purpose.

Marluxia though, was still upset at what he'd caused. He frowned at himself, making a mental note to apologize thouroughly to the guitarist. He really was sorry.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"What the hell was that Mar!" Demyx cried as soon as he and said male were in the safety of the backstage-lounge. He cringed as he attempted to feel out where it was and if he was bleeding.

"I am so sorry Dem! I was just playing, and my sticks were being funky, but I just kept playing, and one of them broke. I was almost positive it landed next to me, but it flew over and sliced down your back!" The drummer cried in apology.

"It's fine, it just fucking hurt!" Demyx laughed good naturedly, trying to find a towel or something to put over it.

Marluxia helped when Demyx found a small hand-towel, applying pressure as the rest of their band came in.

Axel laughed loudly, tossing Demyx the green shirt he still had on his head, and collapsing onto the large black leather couch.

Larxene followed the red-head, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend and the sandy-blonde. She shrugged, sitting on top of Axel's legs when he refused to move.

"Shit, Larx! What have you been eating!" Axel shouted, gasping for breath.

"Shut-up you asshole!" She spat at him, kicking his legs out from under her and pouting in the corner of the couch.

"Go." Demyx sighed, reaching behind him to hold the towel in place of Marluxia. He knew the blonde was still upset about her bass. He knew she would need her boyfriend.

Riku was last to enter, grinning from ear-to-ear. That is, until he caught sight of Demyx's back.

"Whoa, what happened?"

"Marluxia's drum stick broke. S'okay. It doesn't hurt too bad anymore." Demyx grunted, walking over to the couch and falling backward onto Axel's stomach.

"Jesus! Who feeds you people!" Axel groaned.

Demyx giggled at his best friend, watching as Axel's smile spread wider at the noise.

"Well, i'll go see if I can't find something to cover up your battle wound. Like I dunno, a billion band-aids." Riku snorted and left the room.

Demyx got up so Axel could breathe, but sat on the edge, next to the singer's torso.

"So, tonight was...interesting." Marluxia sighed, leaning into the couch, Larxene sitting unabashedly in his lap.

"You got that right pinkie." Axel chuckled.

"What time is it?" Larxene asked the sandy blonde, gesturing to the bright orange watch he always wore.

Demyx checked it, peeking at what day it was as well. He couldn't help the near-hysterical laugh that burst from him as he saw the date.

"Well it's almost midnight. But you know why we've had so much shit happen to us today?"

By this point, Riku had returned with gauze and medical tape.

"Why?" Axel asked, perplexed.

"It's fuckin' friday the thirteenth."

**oOoOoOoOo**

**So? Whatcha think? I know, this chapter is way past due, and so short! But i'm still not sure I even want to really begin this new story. See, it came from another fanfic I was in the middle of. But I liked this idea SO much better! If you wanna read the one that this came from, I can email it to you. But I warn you, it's WAY different! As in, my character(Tsuki) was the main character. But this one, she just dates Axel for like, another couple weeks. Then guess who meets Axel? Hmmm? Any guesses? **

**BTW! There are going to be a TON of yaoi and yuri couples so if you do not like them, I suggest you do not read.**

**Now, I did want to make Zemyx the main pairing so, yeah.**

**I hope you enjoyed, but I won't know unless you REVIEW!**

**Besides, i'm still uncertain if I want to continue this. So, persuade me!**

**3-Dem**

**(Playlist)**

**Waste It On-Silversun Pickups, ****Fireflies-Owl City, The Words 'Best Friend' Become Redefined-Chiodos, Downfall Of us All, Homesick, and My Life For Hire- A Day To Remember, Just Let Go-Mae.**

**They are all GREAT songs so, look them up if you want! Then you can be like, "okay, I see how she meant that to be read."**

**Right?**

**XD**


End file.
